Ways to Sakura's heart
by Strawberry Shake
Summary: Sakura decided it was time to teach Naruto a little something about girls. C'mon! The guy's clueless... SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno and NaruHina... Enjoy!


A/N: Woot! My first SasuSaku. Way cool... This is for** lethalheroine20**. Here's you SasuSaku! Happy? Haha...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!! Open the door!"

"Yes, Naruto? What is it this time?"

A very annoyed Sakura Haruno opens the door and looked at her long-time friend. She was reading a book at her house and was enjoying a very peaceful _me_ time when she heard loud bangings on her door.

"Sakura, I need help."

"Yeah! You do." Sakura rolls her eyes. "Come in…"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto slumps on the couch. "Sakura-chan, let's say I have this _friend_."

Sakura sat beside him. "Okay. What about this friend?"

"Well, he's an ass. He has a '_problem'_." He says emphasizing the word problem.

"What problem?"

"He likes a girl and stuff. I don't know! I didn't even think a person like him has feelings." Naruto spaces out then shudders.

"Well, that's normal, Naruto. At this age, (A/N: They're 18 or so.) people tend to develop feelings for the opposite sex." Sakura said with a smile.

"Uhm, Sakura-chan, could you dumb it down a little?"

"IT MEANS THEY START LIKING GIRLS!"

"Oh! So, it's normal and stuff. Well, this girl he likes, she sorta had a crush on him before. Actually, no. She was a _fangirl_."

Sakura remembers her fangirling days with Sasuke. She used to do all crazy, not to mention, stupid stuff with Yamanaka Ino, her bestfriend/fellow Sasuke fangirl. Remembering what she did before, starting "_who_ _likes Sasuke more_" debates and following him all around Konoha gave her the shudders.

"Well, that's nice. Then your friend won't have any problems in asking her out, then."

"That's the problem! She doesn't like him anymore!"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It just seems so."

"You're not sure about that."

"How _do_ you know if a girl likes you?"

"Come Naruto. Let me teach you something about girls." Sakura stood up and pulled Naruto's hand.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think it's necessary."

"No! We're going out whether you like it or not. And I'd appreciate it if you like it." Sakura was giving Naruto the death glare.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Fine. Dattebayo!"

oOo

"Naruto, rule one."

**Rule one: Girls like getting noticed by the person they like whatever reason it may be.**

Naruto and Sakura passed by the Yamanaka Flower Shop and saw Shikamaru and Ino. Shikamaru was sitting on a bench outside looking at the clouds while Ino was behind the counter. Naruto and Sakura hid behind a tree.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru fell from his chair and popped a vein. He walked inside the shop to see a smiling Ino holding a small box.

"Ino, what do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uhm, Shika-kun, would you kind putting this box on that shelf?" She pointed to a shelf behind her. She smiled at Shikamaru.

"Ino, couldn't you do this by yourself? The box is, like, puny."

"I couldn't reach the shelf." She smiled innocently.

"Hn. Yamanaka Ino, you are too troublesome." He said as he took the box from Ino and put it on the shelf.

"Thanks, Shika!" She said as she put a light kiss on Shikamaru's cheek.

Shikamaru blushed and smiled at Ino. "Hn."

He picked up a flower and gave it to Ino. She chuckled and smelled the flower. "Thanks, Shika-kun."

"No prob." He said as he walked out the door and back to his bench.

_From behind the tree:_

"Wow!" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah! Shika is so sweet… That pig is so lucky to have him." She said smiling.

"Sakura-chan, what about Teme?" He looked at his friend confusedly.

"Naruto, I will always love Sasuke-kun." She said as she walked away. "Come on! I have lots to teach you."

Sakura looked at Naruto and he was giggling to himself. Naruto saw that Sakura was looking at him and stopped and followed her.

oOo

They were walking around Konoha for about 20 minutes. They stopped by the park and they sat down by the bench.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not learning…" Naruto complained.

"Wait for it. Oh, there's our next subject." She pointed to Hinata who was walking by herself while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura called her friend and waved. Hinata ran to her and hugged her friend.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks…"

"Hinata-chan." Naruto was standing behind her with a his big foxy grin.

"N-Naruto-k-kun… Uhm, hi…" She was blushing.

Sakura saw the quizzical look on Naruto's face. She whispered something to him.

**Rule Two: A girl is shy around the guy she likes.**

"Really?" Naruto eyed Hinata then whispered to Sakura. "Who?"

"STUPID!" She punched Naruto 10 feet from where they are.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked.

Naruto came back rubbing his swollen cheek. "Sakura-chan! What the hell?"

Sakura pulled him away from Hinata who was tomato-red.

"For some _insane_ reason, Hinata likes you."

"Ah! Wow…"

Hinata walked towards them. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

"I like you, too, Hinata-chan!" He said to her.

"Wha-" Hinata fainted.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Sakura said while trying to get Hinata up.

"What? I _do_ like her." Naruto answered defensively.

"I know…" Sakura sighed. "It's just that, oh, nevermind!"

Hinata woke up and saw Naruto and Sakura huddled around her.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan… What happened?" Then she whispered to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I had a weird dream that Naruto-kun said that he likes me. What was that about?"

Sakura smiled as she looked at Naruto who was walking away from them. Sakura followed him then she shouted.

"That's not a dream, Hinata-chan!"

Sakura heard a loud _thump_ then chuckled.

She caught up with Naruto and put an arm around his shoulders.

"My dear student, are we learning?" Sakura giggled.

"Girls are crazy. Rule one, you want them to notice you but rule two, you're shy around them? That's just weird."

"No duh. Wait, there's more."

Sakura dragged Naruto into the forest where they saw Tenten and Neji sparring. Again, being the excellent ninjas they were, they hid behind a tree.

Tenten was holding her scroll on one hand and a katana on the other which she threw at Neji. She bit her finger and ran it through the scroll while mumbling something making various weapons to come out. Heck, they don't call her the Weapon's Mistress for nothing. The weapons targeted Neji which he blew off with his impeccable Kaiten. Neji was grinning while Tenten fell off the ground because of the kunai that hit her.

"Tenten!" Neji ran to her side.

"Uh… Neji, don't worry. I'm fine!" She said as she saw Neji's worried eyes.

"You sure?" Neji said as he sat beside her.

"Yup! Thanks for worrying though." Tenten caught Neji's arm and clung onto it. She laid her head in his shoulders and smiled.

Neji was blushing.

_From behind the tree:_

"OMG! Neji is blushing. This is way weird! And what is Tenten doing? Why is she hugging Neji's arm?" Naruto asked Sakura at top-speed.

"Hush, Naruto." She said as she put a finger at his mouth. "Rule three."

**Rule three: Girls like it when you take care of them. They appreciate the concern.**

"Oh!" Naruto thought of something. "Sakura-chan, are you okay? You want me to bring you to a hospital?" Naruto said as he put his hand on her forehead.

_Slap!_

"Naruto, number one, I'm fine so get your dirty hand off my forehead. And number two, I thought you liked Hinata-chan?"

"Oh! Yeah… Okay, back to them."

"Uhm, Tenten?" Neji looked at Tenten.

"Yes?" She said as she looked at Neji.

"I have something for you." He pulled his arm from Tenten's grip and got something from his pocket. It was a small box.

"Neji! Wha- "

"A gift."

Tenten took the box and pulled a silver necklace with a kunai pendant from it.

"Neji, this is…" Her eyes were watering.

Neji took the necklace from her and put it around her neck. "You look perfect."

"Neji, what's this for?" She said while she touched the kunai.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd give you something."

"Why? What's the occasion? Don't tell me I forgot my birthday, _again_!"

Neji chuckled. "No, Tenten. Today, is when you become my _girlfriend_."

Tenten's eyes widened. Without another word, she cupped Neji's face and kissed him.

_From behind the tree:_

"Gross! They're kissing…" Naruto shudders.

"Neji is so romantic!" Sakura looked at the couple in admiration.

"Naruto, next rule."

**Rule four: Girls just adore it when you give them something even if it's just a note or a necklace.**

"Come on. Let's give them their privacy." Sakura pulled Naruto's hand and they dashed out of the forest.

(A/N: I might have made the NejiTen part a wee bit longer. I just love them and I couldn't resist!)

They went back to Sakura's house and sat down the couch.

"Now, Naruto. What have we learned today?"

"Gawd, Sakura. I didn't know our friends were so… _weird_. I never thought of Neji and Shikamaru to be romantic. It never even came to my mind that Hinata likes me. I just thought that fainting is her hobby. And Tenten and Ino are, like, I don't know! I may never look at our friends normally again." Naruto said as he crossed his arm.

Sakura chuckled. "Well, that life. Girls are a complex specimen in need of much love and care. Okay, recap. Ino and Shikamaru. Ino is capable of putting the box in the shelf but wanted Shikamaru to help her with it, anyway. She wanted attention from the guy."

Sakura looked at Naruto. _What the hell? He's actually listening, isn't he?_

"For Hinata's case, she's shy because she likes you. She adores you and she always watches you. She knows who you are, what you like, what you don't and is afraid that she might not be fit for your standards which is a big _lie_."

"Okay. Somehow, I'm following." Naruto said nodding.

"Neji and Tenten have been friends forever. Obviously, they like each other with the '_are you okay-ing' _and the '_worrying'_ thing. Tenten appreciated that Neji was concerned and Neji is such a sweetie for asking her to be his boyfriend."

Naruto smiled the he stood up. "Sakura-chan, meet me at the cliff," He looked at his watch. "8:00 sharp. Dress nicely."

Sakura was about to ask him why but he dashed out the door.

_I wonder. Well, might as well get ready. If Naruto wants to meet at the cliff, it must be important._

She bathed and put on a pink dress with shiny black lining. She straightened her hair and clipped silver barrettes. She took the shoes Ino got her for her birthday. It has black straps and high-heeled. She studied herself in the mirror and decided that she looked fine.

_I look great._ She glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. _Already? Well, might as well get going._

Sakura reached the cliff at exactly 8:00.

"Oh my…"

She couldn't believe her eyes. A table for two was set up with plates filled with delicious food and candlelight in the middle of the table. There was a bottle of wine placed in an ice bucket by the table and flowers, cherry blossoms to be exact, were scattered at the ground.

"Oh my…"

"Sakura."

Sakura turned around. She saw Sasuke standing behind her in a black tuxedo holding a bouquet of roses.

"Sasuke-kun… What's going on here?" She was stopped as Sasuke put his finger to her mouth.

"Let's eat first, okay?"

"Okay…" Sakura was smiling. _I bet Naruto has something to do with this_. She thought as she saw a blonde-ish color behind the bushes.

Sakura was surprised as she saw that Sasuke pulled the chair out for her. Seeing the shock in her face, Sasuke laughed.

"Hey, I figured I have to be romantic every once in a while."

"Yeah?" Sakura sat and thanked Sasuke. "Well, when you do, tell me so I wouldn't be too surprised."

Sasuke sat down and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, you look more beautiful tonight." He said with a smile.

_What? More beautiful? That means he thinks I'm…_

"**Rule one: Girls like getting noticed by the person they like whatever reason it may be."**

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She remembered the first rule that she taught Naruto and smiled.

"And I assume Naruto taught you this?"

"Yup." He said chuckling.

"Hmm. This food is heavenly." She said as she ate the chicken. She ate more and choked. She took Sasuke's glass by mistake and gulped it to the very last drop. She put the glass down and sighed. Seeing what she has done, she blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry, S-Sas-suke-k-kun…" She said.

"It's alright." He said as he poured more wine to his glass.

"**Rule Two: A girl is shy around the guy she likes."**

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was laughing.

"No! This girl is shy because she just choked on a piece of chicken and gulped down her crush's drink." Sakura said defensively.

"Hn. If you say so…"

Sakura was gasping for air. _I couldn't believe I just did that! It was so embarrassing. Now, he'll think I'm a total loser! Nice going, forehead!_

"Uhm, Sakura? Are you okay? Here, drink this." Sasuke asked concernedly as he gave her his glass.

"Yeah… Just a little, you know, out of breath." She smiled.

_Aww… He's concerned about me. Wait, hn, don't tell me… Oh, that's so sweet._

"**Rule three: Girls like it when you take care of them. They appreciate the concern." **Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"How did you figure that out?" Sasuke asked in mock-surprise.

"Oh, you know…"

The two started laughing. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's hand was edging toward her. She moved her hand closer and smiled when he grabbed it.

"I have something for you." He said as he took a box from his pocket.

"Oh! Well, that's rule four."

**Rule four: Girls just adore it when you give them something even if it's just a note or a necklace.**

"That's right!" Sasuke said as he handed Sakura the box.

"What's inside?"

"Well, see for yourself."

She opened the box. Inside was a silver ring with diamonds carved into it. She looked at the inner part of the ring and saw the words _I love you, Sakura_ engraved. Sakura fought hard to blink back her tears but failed. She looked at Sasuke who was now leaning infront of her.

"Sakura, all my life I thought that I was alone. But when I saw you, it made me think that maybe, just maybe, I have always had someone beside me. Sakura Haruno, I love you."

Sakura tackled Sasuke to the ground and kissed him passionately. They stayed like that for a little while when Sasuke spoke up.

"I think I'd take that as a yes."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

A/N: Aww... The ending is simple but sweet. Love it! Please review. Thankies!

Strawberrry Shake


End file.
